femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie (Teenage Bank Heist)
'Marie '(Augie Duke) was the hidden villainess from the 2012 Lifetime film Teenage Bank Heist ''(Alternately titled ''High School Bank Robbers). Not much is known about her background other than that she grew up poor and was kicked out of high school. Her former classmate Abbie Duncan came to her for help in planning a bank robbery in order to get the ransom money for her father, who had been kidnapped by foreign thugs. Marie agreed--as long as she got a portion of their money. The heist has a few complications, as they are forced to kidnap Cassie Aveson (Abbie's friend) when she recognizes Abbie and Marie (having went against the plan and loaded their guns with bullets) non-fatally shot a security guard. After Cassie fights back and causes their getaway van to crash on a desolate road, Marie pointed her loaded gun at Cassie after Abbie stops her from fleeing, threatening to kill her. She is appeased when Abbie convinces her that Cassie wouldn't try to run under threat of being framed as a conspirator, but warns Cassie that she wasn't her friend. Marie then once again breaks from the plan by calling her boyfriend Nick to come get them, revealing everything to him. The gang goes to Abbie's house, where Cassie's mother Joyce goes in search of Cassie (having been present at the bank when she was abducted). As Abbie tries to get her to leave, Marie puts her gun to Cassie's head, viciously threatening to kill her and her mother if she tried to scream for help. Later, after Joyce leaves, Abbie is talking to Cassie and reveals that she couldn't use her father's wealth as ransom due to him having lost much of his money in a recession. Marie coldly mocks Abbie's predicament, obviously bitter over Abbie's rich upbringing. It it soon after this that Marie reveals that she was going back on her deal with Abbie, planning to keep all the money for herself and flee over the border. She considers killing Abbie and Cassie, but Nick talks her out of it, saying they couldn't turn them in at the risk of being arrested as well for the robbery. They then run off with the money, but Abbie (having already been suspicious of Marie's intentions) had already swapped out the bag of money for a bag of her father's novels. When Abbie learns from her father's kidnappers that they are increasing the ransom, she and Cassie go to steal the money Marie and Nick had already taken to cover the difference. They pull a diversion so Abbie could break in and get the money, but the two catch on and run in to stop Abbie. In self defense, Abbie killed Nick by hitting him over the head and then used his gun to shoot and kill Marie when she came after her. Gallery Marie and Abbie in disguise.jpg|Marie and Abbie in disguise for the robbery Marie putting a gun to Cassie.jpg|Marie holding Cassie at gunpoint Marie Corpse.png|Marie's deceased body lying near Nick's Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Robber Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot